13 Spirits
by xXPantheraXx
Summary: Throughout his life, Tigerstar has killed countless cats. But those cats are now back for revenge on the one who killed them, and they will get it. Tigerstar will now be haunted by 13 Spirits of StarClan and he'll have to experience how each died.
1. 13 Spirits

**A/N: Woohoo! New Short Story inspired by Friday the 13th, which is today. Okay I know these chapters are extremely short, but this was only meant to be a one-shot. I'm going to post 3-4 of these a day until I get to 13, so I should be done with it by the weekend. Oh yeah I'm boss, I wrote like 6,000 words today because I was home alone and so bored. But now I'm watching Dexter and drinking Diet Coke. I'm also updating all of my other stories, expect The Woods Run Red because I kinda lost interest in it. **

**Well here are the first 4 spirits, these are all cats who Tigerstar either killed, or his actions lead to there deaths. I still need 2 more, so If any of you know some than please review and tell me. Expect more tomorrow! Please Review!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****13 SPIRITS**

_The scent of death spun through the pitch black darkness. _

Leaves crackled underneath the paws of a cat, a cat with no soul. Tigerstar padded through the utter blackness, perking his scarred ears for any signs of life, or afterlife. His V-Shaped ear tilted to the side as a noise sounded a few fox-lengths away.

"Hello?" he growled fiercely, "Hawkfrost, Darkstripe is that you?".

No answer came, only silence. Closing his eyes for a short moment, Tigerstar wished there was more light then that sickly green moss. Opening his eyes once more, the soulless cat almost cried out like a kit in utter terror.

Surrounding him on all sides stood 13 cats, all of them whom he recognized. Their bodies shone a bright silver, and all of their eyes were stricken with anger.

"What....What are you all doing here?" he asked nervously backing up, "I thought StarClan couldn't come to the Dark Forest!".

"We made an exception" Tigerstar spotted a large blue-gray she-cat standing with a smirk across her face.

"Bluestar..." he whispered quietly, this was the cat he tried to kill his whole life. In fact, Tigerstar did kill all of these cats, just not for the reasons he thought he knew.

"For the destruction you caused in life" a large broad shoulder tom growled, "We are here to make you pay for the lives you have destroyed."

Tigerstar's amber eyes widened, "But I didn't kill you! Blackfoot did, and I didn't kill you either Spottedleaf!".

A tortoiseshell she-cat stepped into the sickly green light. "But you were responsible for my death" her voice so soft chilled the massive tom to the bone. "I didn't know it at the time but you were the one who organized the attack on ThunderClan that night. You were the one who ordered Clawface to kill me. And now you will pay."

"No!" Tigerstar screeched as the spirits began to advance on all sides, "Your all dead, you can't hurt me!".

And then everything went black, as Tigerstar faded away, _the 13 spirits were going to get revenge._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Woah short chapter alert! But don't be depressed, I added four spirits so you get to see those as well! Update tomorrow, if I get enough reviews :)**

**~Leo~  
**


	2. Spirit 1: Redtail

**A/N: So did you like it? Well Here's Spirit 1: Redtail, review!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****SPIRIT 1: REDTAIL**

Snarling sounded on either sides of Tigerstar, as he opened his eyes in fright. Crisp leaves spiraled onto the ground, some of the crimson and amaranthine shades already spattered with blood.

"What?" he asked groggily, "What's going on?".

Standing to his feet, Tigerstar noticed his tail was a bright ginger. And his pelt was a sleek, shiny, tortoiseshell shade.

_I'm Redtail, _he realized suddenly. This body was much smaller than Tigerstar's, and he knew that this was the day he murdered Redtail. Suddenly Tigerstar noticed he wasn't in control of his movements, he was in Redtail's mind now.

Cats were battling on either sides, and Tigerstar's eyes rounded as he saw himself fighting amongst the pelts.

"Quick Mousefur, Run!" the dark brown tabby ordered the small dusky-brown she-cat. He had then turned to battle the RiverClan tom, who sliced his nose open.

"Tigerclaw!" the yowl came from Redtail's throat, making Tigerstar gasp silently.

"This is useless!" his body shouted, "There are too many RiverClan warriors!".

_No, No! _Tigerclaw shouted inside his own mind as the image of himself snarled at Redtail. This was exactly what happened in the battle with RiverClan, it was when he killed Redtail!

"Retreat, ThunderClan, Retreat!" his voice bellowed as the cats of ThunderClan moved to the safety of the forest.

Turning, Tigerclaw spotted himself glancing back at the battlefield, his eyes stained with blood.

"We will fight another time Tigerclaw" Redtail had meowed, "It would have been suicide if we continued."

"Suicide?" Tigerclaw growled as his massive muscles walked towards Redtail, "I call it giving my life for my clan, wouldn't you do the same?".

Instantly Tigerclaw wanted to return to the dark forest, anything was better than this!

"Yes of course" Redtail said, "But dieing for nothing isn't better than living for something." His own amber slits glared him right in the eye, as Tigerclaw advanced.

"Then its a good thing you died for something" he growled, Un-Sheathing a claw and slashing it across Redtail and Tigerclaw's throat. Blood began to flow like a river from the wound, as Tigerclaw screamed in agony from the wound.

He was feeling the pain Redtail felt as a he died. _And he was going to feel it 12 more times._


	3. Spirit 2: Runningwind

**A/N: Poor Tigerstar, he's going to die 13 times. Here's Runningwind, who sadly died in Rising Storm, I liked him. And who shall be next? Hmmm.... Oh yeah Graypool!**

**~leo~**

**

* * *

****SPIRIT 2: RUNNINGWIND**

Suddenly a flash of light engulfed Tigerstar's vision, as he found himself padding through ThunderClan territory.

_Who am I now? _

His body was so swift and slender, almost instantly Tigerstar knew who he was, Runningwind.

"Come on Thornpaw" Mousefur called next to her brother, "Let's get this patrol over with, I'd like to return before Midnight." The darkness surrounded the patrol, as shadows stretched across the terrain.

Tigerstar remembered this night, it was the night he and the band of rogues attacked Runningwind's patrol, and killed him. Up ahead he spotted the two towering ash trees, in the shadows was where he and Whitethroat were waiting.

Trying to stop Runningwind from walking there, Tigerstar only failed immensely, he couldn't move.

"I don't like this" Thornpaw whined, "Let's go back to camp."

Mousefur had turned to hush her apprentice, as Runningwind continued to walk on. Suddenly a shadowy form leapt onto Runningwind, knocking him to the ground.

Tigerstar knew he was now attacking himself, as Mousefur and Thornpaw ran back to camp. Claws sliced through his flesh, making Runningwind yowl in extreme pain.

It burned like liquid fire being poured into his flesh, and Tigerstar spotted himself and Whitethroat in the shadows.

"Stay here" he had ordered the black and white tom, "I'll be back."

_"You killed me" _Runningwind's voice echoed in Tigerstar's mind, _"You framed Whitethroat for my death, causing his as well." _

And the last image he saw was Runningwind's blood draining into a pool, as Tigerstar died for the second time today. _11 more Spirits, 11 more Deaths. _


	4. Spirit 3: Graypool

**A/N: I liked this crazy somewhat mother of Mistyfoot and Stonefur. To bad she went all Hollyleaf and accidentally killed herself. But nonetheless here is Graypool, gotta love evil Tigerstar. Please review!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****SPIRIT 3: GRAYPOOL**

"Seasons Ago" a voice woke Tigerstar, as he blinked his eyes open. "Don't tell me you've forgotten" the voice came from his own throat, but this time is was patchy gray.

And it was tinged with age, this was Graypool.

"You" Graypool began while squinting her eyes, " No, Oakheart wouldn't need to ask that."

Tigerstar saw his own massive body on a large slope, padding forward to look at Graypool right in the eye.

"You're not Oakheart!" Graypool spat, stepping back a few paces.

_Don't you old Crow-Brain! _Tigerstar remembered this exact moment, it was when Graypool mistook him for Oakheart.

"Never Mind that" his own voice growled, approaching the old RiverClan cat. "You can tell me all about it. What Kits? Who was their real mother?".

Tigerstar knew the answer all to well, it was his former leader Bluestar. And the kits were Mistyfoot and Stonefur. But he hadn't even killed this ancient piece of dung, she fell over the ledge herself!

_"You took advantage of me" _Graypool's voice echoed in his mind, _"Your responsible for my death." _

Tigerstar's eyes widened as Graypool's small body looked up at his own massive amber eyes.

"Tell me whose kits they were Old Crow-Food!" he spat, as Graypool shook her head. Flustered, the patchy gray she-cat took a step back. And before both knew it, her body was being flung down the hill.

Tigerstar writhed in pain as Graypool's body rammed into a large rock. And then everything went black.

3 Deaths he had experienced, _only 10 More. _


	5. Spirit 4: Swiftpaw

**A/N: This is making me sad, could it be Tigerstar is realizing his wrongs? Maybe not, but we can try to convince him he was evil! Here is Swiftpaw, who in my opinion would have made a great warrior! Please review, update tomorrow!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****SPIRIT 4: SWIFTPAW**

Extreme pain erupted in Tigerstar's head, why was StarClan doing this to him? Couldn't those mangy kittypet lovers just leave him alone in the Dark Forest? But then he found himself drifting back to light, he was going to be in someone else's body now.

"She'll have to make us warriors!" a voice squeaked, coming from Tigerstar's own body.

At first it was to dark for him to even recognize who he was. The cat was small and black and white, and then Tigerstar knew who. Swiftpaw.

"I don't like this" the ginger and white Brightpaw meowed, "Swiftpaw somethings wrong lets just go home." T

he young apprentice flicked his tail, "Nothings wrong Brightpaw, come on don't be such a she-cat."

_Oh no, _Tigerstar realized what day this was as a deep growl sounded from the shadows. Both apprentices stopped in their tracks as a massive figure walked towards them.

The dogs fangs were baring, and its mouth was dripping a white foam. This was going to be a painful death for Tigerstar, but he deserved it.

_I do deserve it, _he repeated.

Swiftpaw was a tom who always followed his orders, he had the fine makings for a strong warrior.

"Run!" Brightpaw yowled, as Swiftpaw ran towards a tree. The ginger and white apprentice tried to get out of the way as more dogs trampled across her, but it didn't work.

"No Swiftpaw!" Brightpaw cried, as Tigerstar looked down to see the dogs snapping at his tail. Sharp pains shot through his body as the tiny tom cried out in horror as the dog pack dragged him out of the tree.

Tigerstar was only glad that Swiftpaw's eyes were closed as the dogs tore his whole body apart, slaughtering the young apprentice in a way that made even Tigerstar cry like a kit.

And then was when the former leader realized all the death and destruction he brought to the clans. And for what? But no matter what if Tigerstar learned his lesson or not, he had 9 more deaths to experience.

_And he was responsible for them all. _


	6. Spirit 5: Tadpole

**A/N: Yay another update! Here's one of my favorite cats, Tadpole! It was so sad when he died, after all he was stronger than both Hawkfrost and Mothwing! Now I know Tigerstar wasn't there when Tadpole died, buts that precisely my point. He wasn't there. Don't you think their lives would have changed if Tigerstar supported Sasha and her kits? Tadpole wouldn't have died, and Hawkfrost may not have grown up to be evil. **

**Anyway enough of that, I'll let you decide. Please review!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****SPIRIT 5: TADPOLE**

Rushing water awoke Tigerstar, as drops splashed onto his face. Once again he was seeing through the eyes of someone else, but had no idea who.

Water was streaming out of a twoleg pipe in the corner, and it was foaming around Tigerstar.

"Reach son reach!" a yowl sounded from the entrance, as a golden she-cat reached her paw forward.

_Sasha!? _

Tigerstar couldn't believe his eyes, it was Hawkfrost and Mothwing's mother! But that would mean, that this body....no it couldn't be. But his fur was pitch black just like Sasha had described! This was Tadpole, Tigerstar's son!

"I can't...." the kitten meowed, as the water rose above his head.

_Fight! _Tigerstar growled inside his head, _you have to fight!_

_ "I did fight!" _a growl came from the murky depths of the water, _"If you hadn't abandoned my mother and siblings then I'd still be alive! Your a savage!". _

Tigerstar wanted to close his eyes, he wanted to escape.

_But Sasha didn't want to join ShadowClan, I asked her! We could have raised our kits together... _

Through the clear twoleg window, Tigerstar could faintly see the silver image of his son, and Mothwing with her bright golden fur. Gurgling sounds came from the dieing kitten as he sunk to the bottom, his mother unable to save his life.

Tadpole was right, he was responsible for his own sons death. If Tigerstar would have just taken responsibility for his own kits, then all three might be alive.

But instead both Tadpole and Hawkfrost were dead because of Tigerstar, only three of his five kits were still alive. _At least they were smart enough to ignore me, _Tigerstar thought as he began to choke for air.

He was feeling just what his own son felt when he died, struggling underneath the surface of the water. Tigerstar could faintly see Tadpole's tiny paws trying to swim to the surface, but then it all stopped.

The kittens paws and limbs went limp as his hazel eyes clouded over, and Tigerstar's son went to join StarClan.

_I deserve all of this, _Tigerstar thought as everything went black, _No, I deserve much worse. _


	7. Spirit 6: Oakheart

**A/N: Here's Bluestar's baby daddy! Don't worry I'll get around to her at some point, I made save the best death for last! When reading Bluestar's Prophecy again, I realized I liked Crookedstar way more than his brother. Wasn't Crookedpaw just the most awesome apprentice? **

**Well anyway here's Oakheart, review!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****SPIRIT 6: OAKHEART**

A jubilant yowl rose from the surrounding RiverClan cats. Light glinted from the setting sun, as Tigerstar opened his eye lids. They weren't really his eyelids though, and neither was this body. The fur of this cats fore-limbs could belong to only one cat, no one had a reddish-brown pelt like this.

_Oakheart, _Tigerstar spat the toms name silently, these two were enemies ever since RiverClan tried to take Sunningrock's from ThunderClan!

Oakheart began moving to retreat next to Leopardfur, when a loud noise sounded. Tigerstar only knew to well what that noise was, and spotted a large boulder falling above Oakheart.

He could also faintly see his dark brown tabby pelt in the distance, amber eyes glinting in satisfaction. This was when Tigerstar blamed Redtail for the death of Oakheart, if only Ravenpaw had kept his mouth shut, then no one would have found out.

"Run!" Oakheart yowled, pushing Leopardfur out of the way just as the large crag hit his body.

It crushed him to the ground like an ant, his bones breaking like tiny twigs. The pain rushed through Tigerstar's whole body, he could feel every single bone breaking to the point of almost being completely numb.

But yet Oakheart was still alive, his amber eyes looking across the battleground and onto Tigerstar. His past self simply nodded with a smirk, then dove off into the forest.

_I left the RiverClan deputy to die, _he realized as the pain submerged. _This cat had a life just like me, _and even though Tigerstar didn't know it at the time, he had family. Bluestar's kits were still alive in RiverClan, Tigerstar remembered playing with them in the nursery.

And he had killed their father, just like he killed countless other cats parents.

_Sandstorm's father was Redtail, _the dead cat realized,_ and Brindleface was Ashfur and Ferncloud's mother._

How many lives had Tigerstar effected through the course of his life? And how different would the four clans had been if he died instead of Mistkit and Nightkit.

But what was done cannot be changed, _and Tigerstar still had 7 more deaths to experience to truly learn his lesson. _


	8. Spirit 7: Spottedleaf

**A/N: I am so bored of writing Author Notes right now. But anyway here is Spottedleaf, Tigerstar's aunt! Isn't it weird how she's so much younger than Tigerstar, but still somehow his aunt? Swiftbreeze was an ancient form of Ferncloud and Daisy! Hmm...Perhaps reincarnation plays a part in all this?**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****SPIRIT 7: SPOTTEDLEAF**

In the distant shadows, amber eyes opened to look through the bleak woods. Tigerstar could still feel the pain of the boulder, and looked down at the paws before him.

They were small, barely half the size of his own paws. And they were dappled with all sorts of colors, he was a tortoiseshell. And only one tortoiseshell had eyes as bright as Tigerstar's, _Spottedleaf_.

A yowl broke out through the ThunderClan hollow, and Spottedleaf turned to listen. It was Frostfur searching for her lost kits, and she could just faintly see the outline of Blackfoot taking them into the woods.

"I have to save them" she had whispered, as a slight pain pierced her throat.

At first both Spottedleaf and Tigerstar had no idea what happened, but then blood began to pour from Spottedleaf's throat, as someone pounded her to the ground. Clawface padded out from the shadows, following the orders Tigerstar and Blackfoot had given him.

As he passed to escape back to ShadowClan, Spottedleaf clawed at his flank, tearing some of his fur in her claws. The tortoiseshell Medicine Cat lay there as a pool of blood formed onto the earthy ground, and her amber eyes glazed over.

But instead of everything going black like every other cat, Tigerstar was still very much alive in Spottedleaf's body.

_"You're the reason I died so young" _the Medicine Cat's voice wreathed through the darkness. _"Did the fact that we were kin not mean anything to you? I was your Mother's sibling, we were in separate litters." _

Tigerstar's eyes widened, he never really thought of Spottedleaf as his kin, although he did know Leopardfoot and Spottedleaf were sisters.

_"You killed your own mothers sister" _her voice held the same soft tone as Leopardfoot's had, _"And your going to have to think about that for eternity as you walk through the Dark Forest." _

Her voice faded away as the Tigerclaw of the past identified her body, and Firepaw and Graypaw stood above her body.

Tigerstar had killed his own aunt,_ how many other blood relatives had he killed? _


	9. Spirit 8: Brindleface

**A/N: Yay last spirit for the day, though I bet you all hate these short chapters. Five more will be posted tomorrow, the final five. Ooh I feel like I'm in Saw V right now, non-saw fans wouldn't get that joke right there. Anyway here's Brindleface, the cat with the most horrible name in the history of the clans! Except for Sneezepaw and Runningnose that is. Please review, 13 Spirits will be complete tomorrow!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****SPIRIT 8: BRINDLEFACE**

A dappled gray she-cat stepped out of the veil of vines surrounding ThunderClan camp. Her green eyes opened, as Tigerstar awoke once more in a different body. They padded through the forest for a short while, until Tigerstar finally realized who it was.

_Brindleface._

This was almost the exact moment Tigerstar had killed her as bait for the dog pack. He may not have liked to kill someone who was once his friend, but at the time Tigerstar thought he had to.

"Hello Brindleface" his own voice sounded from the shadows.

The dappled she-cat squinted, "Tigerstar is that you? Why are you here on ThunderClan territory!?".

But the former queen had no chance to get an answer as Tigerstar threw himself into the gray she-cat, pinning her to the ground.

"I'm sorry I have to do this" he had spoken, as both Brindleface and the dead Tigerstar struggled under his grasp.

"But we were den-mates!" Brindleface mewed like a kit, "Frostfur and I looked up to you, your were our hero Tigerstar!".

But her meows were cut short as pain pierced her throat, making Tigerstar want to writhe in pain. Blood seeped from her throat wound, as the dark brown tabby took his fangs out of her neck.

_Oh StarClan why did I have to kill her? _Brindleface was one of Tigerstar's closest friends as a kit, as was Whitestorm.

_"Because your quest for blood consumed you" _the voice of the former ThunderClan cat spoke quietly. _"I was a mother Tigerstar. And that day not only did you murder me, but you murdered a part of my kits as well."_

Her words stung Tigerstar like an adders fang. So many lives he destroyed throughout his tyranny, and for what? To become leader of a bunch of cats who only respected him for his strength? In the end was it really worth it?

_No, _Tigerstar meowed as black shadows surround his vision, _It wasn't worth it. _


	10. Spirit 9: Hawkfrost

**A/N: Yay I finished 13 Spirits! Here is Hawkfrost Spirit 9, who is one of my least favorite characters of all four series of warriors. Needless to say this may not be the last you see of this story, well the concept of this story. Please review!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****SPIRIT 9: HAWKFROST**

Blood seeped into the sand by the lakes edge, as eyes opened to reveal a grizzly sight.

This time Tigerstar thought he was actually in his own body, the fur was dark brown just like him, and the cats frame was almost exactly as broad shouldered as his.

But then Tigerstar noticed the toms lighter underbelly, and instantly knew who he was, _Hawkfrost._

Brambleclaw stood a fox-length away, watching Firestar who lay on the ground, the twoleg trap wrapped sharply around the girth of his throat.

"No" Brambleclaw meowed sternly to Hawkfrost, "I wont do it."

A gasp came from Hawkfrost as his half brother bent down with a stick in his jaws, to help Firestar from the trap. Tigerstar knew this was the day his son died and came to join him in the Dark Forest, but Hawkfrost had chosen his own path!

As Brambleclaw loosened the noose on Firestar's neck, with a growl his half brother leapt onto the ThunderClan deputy.

"Traitor!" Hawkfrost growled as he pinned his own brother to the ground. "Your a traitor to everything our father planned! You were never strong enough to be like him!".

Brambleclaw writhed under his half-brothers grasp, as his amber eyes turned to the side. Tigerstar spotted the sharp stick as well from within his sons mind, it had to be done.

But somehow as Brambleclaw jammed the stick through Hawkfrost's throat, Tigerstar knew this death was his fault as well. Why had he convinced his son that this was the right path to choose?

Why hadn't he told Hawkfrost the best way to become clan leader was to be a great warrior and a noble one.

_Because thats not what I did,_ he growled silently,_ I wanted Hawkfrost to do exactly what made me leader. _

Killing.

But now as the light faded from the RiverClan cats throat, Tigerstar knew his son ended up the same way his own father did. Murdered because the path he had chosen had been the wrong one, it had been the path of darkness.

_I'm sorry my son, _Tigerstar spoke sincerely, _I'm sorry for how much pain and Misery I caused you. Both of you. _

He stared at Brambleclaw, at least his son had made the right choice. Tigerstar was an evil cat, and he destroyed everyones lives around him.

But he was finally learning what his wrongs were, _to bad it was far to late. _


	11. Spirit 10: Stonefur

**A/N: Here's Mr. Stonefur, I felt really sad for him when he died. I felt even more sad for Stonefur after reading BP, he was such a cute kit. Anyway not much to say, hope you like it!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****SPIRIT 10: STONEFUR**

Darkness rolled across the RiverClan camp, as bones scattered the desolate clearing. Tigerstar immediately felt drained of energy as he entered the next cats body, he felt so weak.

Gazing down at the blue-gray fur surrounding his body, Tigerstar noticed jagged bones sticking underneath the fur. This cat was half starved, barely able to stand up.

And then as Tigerstar noticed the bone hill on the opposite side of camp, he knew he was in Stonefur's body.

"Stonefur, I will give you a chance to show your loyalty to TigerClan. Kill these two half-clan apprentices."

Silence engulfed the clearing, as both Tigerstar and Stonefur's gazes locked on Featherpaw and Stormpaw.

_But they were half-clan cats! _Tigerstar defended his actions silently, they were just going to pollute the clan with their blood. Tigerstar could feel Stonefur bunching his large muscles and turned to the dark brown tabby with a furious stare.

"You'll have to kill me first Tigerstar!" he snapped, uneasiness flickering in his eyes.

Tigerstar flicked his tail to Darkstripe, "Very will, kill him."

Nodding eagerly, the black striped warrior sprung at Tigerstar and Stonefur. For a moment Tigerstar knew he could beat the puny Darkstripe, but he wasn't in his body.

Darkstripe rammed into Stonefur hard, but the gray tom wasn't going to give up without a fight. The TigerClan cats claws scored Stonefur's pelt, as the RiverClan deputy fought back with all he had.

Inside the cats body, Tigerstar felt the will to survive burning inside of Stonefur.

"Get a move on!" a yowl came from Blackfoot, "Your fighting like a kittypet!".

That was Tigerstar's former deputy, now Blackstar. He was the cat who was going to kill Stonefur. But Tigerstar couldn't help but admire the toms fighting skills and will to survive as he shook Darkstripe roughly by the scruff.

Perhaps he should have let Stonefur live after all.

"Finish it" Tigerstar froze as his own words came from across the clearing, Blackfoot launching himself onto Stonefur.

In one quick slice across the neck, Stonefur was on the ground, gurgling as blood rushed out of his throat. Yet another life Tigerstar had ruined, but there were only three more.

_And he was beginning to realize all these cats were innocent. _


	12. Spirit 11: Gorsepaw

**A/N: Ah Gorsepaw, such a cute little kitty. Isn't it kind of weird how like 2 books after he died, there's a Gorsetail in WindClan? I mean she looks completely different, but still kinda weird. R&R please! :)**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****SPIRIT 11: GORSEPAW**

A small ginger and white cat looked around the clearing, his eyes round from something in the distance.

Tigerstar was beginning to grow tired from changing different bodies, one after another. This time he was in a ginger and white cats body, with absolutely no idea as to who it was.

"Gorsepaw watch out!" a yowl came from a tortoiseshell queen as cats ran into the WindClan camp.

Tigerstar spotted his own self amongst the ShadowClan patrol, Blackfoot and Boulder following him willingly. They circled around Gorsepaw as fear spiked inside of him.

This was the apprentice Tigerstar had murdered to show what would happen if WindClan refused to join TigerClan. WindClan cats tried to break through the barrier, but none were successful.

"This is to show you of what will come if you don't join TigerClan!" Tigerstar's yowl broke through the WindClan camp.

A cry came from Gorsepaw as he tried to inch away from Tigerstar. Suddenly the Tigerstar inside the apprentices body, realized he was a slayer. How could he just simply kill a cat that had his whole life ahead of him, just like that?

Tigerstar wished he could take control of Gorsepaw's body and fight back, but the apprentice was to petrified to even move.

"Morningflower!" he wailed, "Help me!".

His pleas for help did nothing but make the tortoiseshell queen more enraged, in fact she almost bowled right through Blackfoot and Darkstripe.

"Please don't" she had begged to Tigerstar, "Kill me instead, just don't harm my kit!".

But Tigerstar only chuckled, "It doesn't work that way, now say goodbye to mommy" he bent forward with his large paw on top of Gorsepaw's chest.

Tigerstar had chosen this cat for a reason, he knew Firestar had a strong bond with the WindClan cat, especially when he was a kit. But as Tigerstar dug his claws into the apprentices pelt, the one inside of Gorsepaw knew he had killed for the wrong reason.

_No, _Tigerstar corrected himself, _There is no right reason to kill someone. _

It was just a shame Tigerstar didn't learn this before, and now he would have to be haunted for eternity for what he had done. And then everything went black once again, as both Tigerstar and Gorsepaw died.

_But only one was going to StarClan. _


	13. Spirit 12: Bluestar

**A/N: Oh Miss. Bluestar, I love her! All of you admit that Bluestar's Prophecy had to be the best Warriors Book Written to date, except maybe for for The Darkest Hour, that was good. Hmm...is there a Super Edition in store for Tigerstar? I'll let you all wait and find out, haha!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****SPIRIT 12: BLUESTAR**

Wind buffeted Tigerstar's pelt, as he fell through the open sky. At first he thought he was falling back into the dark forest, but then he opened his eyes to see the river raging below.

And then Tigerstar looked down at his paw, it was blue, just like Bluestar's.

_"Ever since you were a kit I knew you were trouble" _her voice echoed inside his mind as they neared the water. _"Perhaps you were just born evil like Goosefeather had predicted. Or maybe it was Thistleclaw's impact on you, either way you were doomed from birth."_

Tigerstar wanted to disappear, he didn't want to be criticized by the one cat he hated almost as much as Firestar.

The water crashed only fox-lengths above Tigerstar, well actually Bluestar, and he knew this death was going to be painful. And then all at once, time seemed to freeze and come to a halt.

All at once he stopped falling, and the river stopped raging beneath. In the water, Tigerstar could faintly see Bluestar's face looking back at him like a reflection.

_"I think you may have learned a lesson with this experience Tigerstar" _Bluestar had meowed, her silver eyes holding great wisdom.

_I have, _he meowed to his former leader. _I just wish I realized it sooner, I wish I could change all the lives I destroyed._

He felt hollow inside, how many cats would still be alive if Tigerstar hadn't murdered them? How many cats lives would have changed if hadn't slaughtered their loved ones.

_"Well Tigerstar" _Bluestar meowed in the reflection of the water, _"If you pass this final test, then I reward you with the gift of life. You will travel back in time from the moment you were born, and have a chance to change everything you have done."_

Instantly a bolt of energy hit Tigerstar, _StarClan would do that for me!? _His whole life could be changed by this! Hawkfrost and Tadpole might still be alive.

_"But remember Tigerstar" _the image of the beautiful blue cat meowed, _"There is one last test for you to face, the question is to you have what it takes to face the one cat you hate most?". _

Tigerstar looked confused for a moment, until he thought about who he hated most. _Firestar, _Tigerstar was going to face Firestar. _But could he confront the ThunderClan leader without tearing his skin off?_

No, Tigerstar had to. _For the sake of the clans. _


	14. Spirit 13: Firestar

**A/N: Ah we've finally reached the 13th Spirit. Even though Tigerstar didn't actually kill Firestar, he still greatly affected his life. And Firestar isn't really dead her, but he has lost eight lives! Will Tigerstar pass his final test? Only I know now :)**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****SPIRIT 13: FIRESTAR**

Tigerstar could feel himself falling once more into darkness. But this was the last spirit he had to encounter, this was the 13th spirit. But who would it be?

And then all at once he fell onto a pile of bracken and leaves, making Tigerstar groan from the pain. Opening his eyes, Tigerstar spotted the moon hanging low in the sky.

A cat was standing over him, with stars speckled across his ginger pelt.

_"Hello Tigerstar" _Firestar meowed as he helped the tom up.

For once Tigerstar was grateful for the toms help, but as he looked down the former leader realized he was in his own body! And not only that, but he was in StarClan.

"Wait a minute" Tigerstar snapped at Firestar, "Your not dead, are you?".

Wouldn't the great Tigerstar had known if his arch enemy had died?

Firestar chuckled, _"No, but I am on my final life. So in a way, yes I am dead. I've died eight times." _

"Yeah" Tigerstar snorted, "Well I've died 13 times in one day. Not including my 9 lives taken away from that Scourge". He still was wary of seeing Scourge in the Dark Forest, although the tom didn't believe in StarClan.

"So what's my final test?" Tigerstar asked, looking Firestar in his bright green eyes.

But Firestar only stepped aside to reveal a pool a fox-length ahead, it reflected the moonlight with a luscious glow. His curiosity peaked as he gazed at the pool, it seemed to call his name.

Stepping forward to look at the murky surface, Tigerstar gasped. He saw images of cats bodies lying across a clearing, he couldn't even count how many bodies.

"What is this?" he snapped at Firestar, "Who are all these dead cats?".

Firestar stepped forward next to his formal rival, and gazed into the pool. _"Those are all the cats you killed throughout your whole life. Far more than the meek 13 you experienced today" _his gazed held sadness at what Tigerstar had done.

"No..." Tigerstar gasped as he saw the bodies of Deafoot, Whitestorm, Runningbrook and countless others.

"But I can't have killed all these cats" even though deep down Tigerstar knew he had. "I'm....I'm a monster, Oh Please Firestar I have to fix this!".

Instantly putting all the hatred he had to this cat away, Tigerstar looked deep into the cats eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did. I should have died instead of Mistkit and Nightkit, the whole forest would have been better off." Emotion started to grasp Tigerstar as he fell to the ground, the bodies in the pool seemed to stare back at him.

"I just want it all to be over" he whispered into the darkness, "I want Tadpole and Hawkfrost to have lived long lives. I want all the parents I killed to take care of their children. And the apprentices deserved to become warriors, they deserved to live a full life."

StarClan should have taken Tigerstar the moment he was born. Or at least they tried to when sending Goosefeather a message, Pinestar should have listened!

Thinking back to what Bluestar had said, Tigerstar remembered about a final test.

"What's my final test?" he asked bleakly to Firestar, "Please I have to know so I can fix this."

The ginger tom smiled as he looked Tigerstar straight in his amber eyes. _"You already passed it" _he meowed happily, _"Your test was to show remorse for the crimes your committed. And now as you wished, you will have a chance to be good instead of evil."_

Instantly Tigerstar felt like leaping onto Firestar he was so happy, he was going to be given another chance!

"I swear I'm going to do everything right this time around. And maybe I can earn leadership the way you did" he glanced at Firestar with great respect.

"I'm sure you can" the leader meowed, "And now its time Tigerstar, we must hurry."

"Time for what?" Tigerstar looked up with curiosity, he wasn't going to have another test was he?

But the look in Firestar's eyes flickered with joy and suspense. "Time for you to be sent into the past, your going to live your life over Tigerstar. _Your going to be a kit again." _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so when I first started this shot story I had no idea it would end up like this. I am planning a Super Edition about Tigerstar going back to the past and fixing all the wrongs he committed. But I have no idea when it will come out, I want to finish at least Sands of Chaos first. Keep watch for it though, Name suggestions for the title are greatly appreciated!**

**~Leo~**


End file.
